


lies my parents told me

by civillove



Series: seblaine week 2k18 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Seblaine Week 2018 – Fake DatingHere’s the thing Blaine has learned about parenting: it takes a lot of lying.His parents lied a lot to him while growing up and he realizes now it’s not to be malicious or lazy but…it’s just how the story goes. It’s the roadmap of how they got a tiny little boy who had (still has) an obsession with bowties to grow up in the man he is today.





	lies my parents told me

**Author's Note:**

> had to post this a day early because i'm leaving for DC and won't be back until Monday! Thanks to everyone who read my stuff for seblaine week! I really appreciated all the kudos and comments. you can always come leave me drabble prompts at my tumblr: blainesebastian :)

Here’s the thing Blaine has learned about parenting: it takes a lot of lying.

His parents lied a lot to him while growing up and he realizes now it’s not to be malicious or lazy but…it’s just how the story goes. It’s the roadmap of how they got a tiny little boy who had (still has) an obsession with bowties to grow up in the man he is today.

They lied when they said he looked good in that awful patterned shirt in the fourth grade that became an eyesore on picture day. They lied to him and Cooper when they performed those extravagant performances in the backyard and told them they were talented when home videos show they were uncoordinated and _very_ off key. They lied to him when they said they liked Kurt, his ex-boyfriend, who put the cling in clingy and wasn’t very good at lying when he told his mother he liked her lasagna. Oh, and cheated on him with someone from college. So, his parents had some good sense about that one.

Anyways, he knows his parents were always looking out for him and a few white lies never really hurt anyone. They did it out of the kindness of their hearts, _not_ because they didn’t love him or didn’t care.

But he finds that sometimes, while lies are completely necessary as a parent, they sometimes hurt all the same.

His parents lie that they’re not disappointed in him when he gets a girl pregnant in college and that she decides to keep it. They lie that they’re not upset when Blaine finishes college and doesn’t go on Broadway because he wants to take care of his daughter, Maddie.

They don’t lie about how they feel about her, however, they _love_ her—spoil her rotten, but Blaine knows them, they just wanted the best for his future. He doesn’t understand why they can’t realize that this is it: being a father. Especially when her mother bows out of the picture and leaves them alone.

Blaine, just like his parents, lies a lot to Maddie the four years she grows up.

He lies to her when she mixes patterns and pulls two dresses on top of one another and tells her that’s just fine to wear grocery shopping. He lies to her when she goes to the doctor and promises that a shot won’t hurt. He lies to her that it’s going to rain when she wants to go to Central Park and Blaine is too tired to take her—usually that’s okay, because they play inside and it’s just as great. And, a bonus: air conditioning. He lies to her when she’s crying about the boogeyman under her bed and Blaine strokes her hair and tells her he’ll never let anything hurt her.

He also lies when he says her mother loves her, because he doesn’t actually know that. If it weren’t for Blaine sending her cards in the mail every birthday, Christmas, Halloween and Easter pretending to be her mother, well, she wouldn’t get anything at all.

He’ll have to stop that one day and he’ll have to break her heart when he tells her he lied.

But…that’s a hurtle for another day. For now he’ll settle for the smiles and kisses on his cheek.

This lying thing is going to bite him in the ass, he knows it, it’s just a matter of time.

“You have syrup all over you.”

Maddie looks down at herself and then puts her hands up like she’s a monster and growls. “Syrup monster!”

Blaine snorts and puts a washcloth under the sink and goes to hand it to her. “Don’t even think about putting those hands in my hair; you’re devious just like your uncle.”

She giggles and takes the washcloth and wipes her face. Blaine picks her up from the chair at the counter and sets her down on the floor, turning her towards the hallway. His cell phone starts ringing and he looks over his shoulder at the device on the tabletop, vibrating away.

His mother. Great.

“Alright, that’s grandma, I have to pick up. Go clean yourself up. No stickiness before we go to the park.”

He watches her disappear around the corner and grabs his cell phone, putting the lid on the pancake batter. “Hello?”

“Hello dear! How’s our little butterfly?”

Blaine smiles softly, positioning the phone between his ear and shoulder as he cleans up the kitchen, “Sticky, at the moment. But good. We’re going to go to the park today, maybe the pool if it’s not too crowded.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” His mother is zippering something before her heels click on tile. “How’s that boy you’re seeing?”

And right here, Blaine will remember to mark it in his memory after this conversation ends, is where lying gets him into trouble.

“Sebastian? Oh, he’s good. He’s been really busy lately, but you know,” He shrugs and that’s the thing _because he really doesn’t know_ how Sebastian is doing because he’s his neighbor and they barely talk. “He’s good.”

Sebastian has been his neighbor for the better part of two years and he does know _some_ things about him: he’s a doctor, he keeps late hours and early mornings, he sometimes has sex that’s _far too loud_ for thin apartment walls and he eventually had to practically knock down his door to tell him he had a four-year-old.

They talk sometimes, Sebastian brings him his mail, or leftovers from a recipe he’s tried and made way too much food. Blaine bakes a lot, especially when he’s stressed, so he returns the favor with muffins or cakes or cinnamon rolls. Most of the time his daughter isn’t with him, so Blaine gets a chance to _really_ look at his neighbor—he’s tall, handsome in a way that he knows it, with soft green eyes and a smirk for days.

God, if only Blaine had the time.

Sebastian flirts with him easily, almost shamelessly and it’s…it’s nice, that someone still finds him attractive. He knows that women sometimes watch him at grocery stores with Maddie, he’s heard himself being referred to as the ‘hot single dad’ but it…always seems more genuine when it comes from Sebastian.

Because not only does he flirt with him, he always makes sure to ask about Maddie or pay attention to her when she is there. Blaine thinks that he’s not the only one who has a crush on their neighbor because Maddie is always coloring pictures for Sebastian or is sometimes too shy to talk to him and hides behind Blaine’s leg.

And yes, maybe, just maybe, he took it a little too far by calling him his _boyfriend_ but his mother is relentless. She’s always encouraging him to get back out there and he’s already feeling enough pressure as it is that Maddie is growing up with only one parent; he really doesn’t need his mother trying to set him up on dates.

So he lies and says Sebastian is his boyfriend.

Which works out for a few months until—

“I think your father and I are coming to visit soon.” Blaine drops a plate in the sink, he can hear the ceramic crack, “Probably tomorrow.”

He bites his tongue on swearing because 1) his mother and 2) his daughter is coming back into the kitchen, sitting on the floor to put her sneakers on.

“What?”

She laughs a little, “I think we’re way overdo. It’s your birthday soon, so I figured why not? Can’t just keep seeing you two for holidays.”

Oh God, and here it comes.

“Make sure you tell Sebastian, okay? We would _love_ to meet him.”

Blaine is pretty sure he feels all the color drain from his face and…is this what a stroke feels like? Should he call 911 or…is he just going to faint? He grabs onto the sink just in case.

“Uh, mom you know…how busy doctors are. No promises, okay?”

“Nonsense, we won’t hold onto him too long. I’m sure he has at least a lunch or a dinner free, right?”

“Right.” Blaine’s throat is bone dry, his tongue feels like it’s stuck to the roof of his mouth.

She’s smiling, he can hear it in her voice. “Great! It’s settled. We’ll see you then.”

He has no idea how long he stands there with the phone against his ear long after she’s disconnected but the only thing that pulls him out of his trance is Maddie pulling on his leg.

“Help.” She says and Blaine shakes his head, pockets his phone and kneels down to tie her one shoe.

“Hey, listen to me,” He gently grasps her shoulders, “Remember when we talked about lying? Never do it, all it does is get you into trouble.”

Maddie nods and when Blaine stands he picks her up to put on his hip, grabbing his wallet and keys and leaves his apartment.

And because the universe is hilarious when it wants to be, not two seconds after locking his door he hears—

“Well, isn’t it my two-favorite people?”

He sighs and closes his eyes. Sebastian. As he turns he sees that his neighbor is in scrubs, maroon ones that fit him oh-so-perfectly because of course they do. His name tag is hanging from a pocket on his shirt and he’s unlocking his door.

“You just getting in?”

Sebastian nods and pockets his keys. “Yeah, mid-day shifts are the worst.” He runs a hand through his hair. He looks tired and Blaine has to squash the urge to do something stupid like kiss his forehead. “Sixteen hours so, now I’m going to slip into a coma and try and wake up to eat dinner.”

He waves at Maddie and offers her a smile but his daughter is pulling the stranger-danger card and hiding her face in Blaine’s neck.

“Shy today.” He chuckles.

“This is probably more preferable, if she’s not shy she’s talking your ear off about dinosaurs.”

Sebastian smiles a little and shrugs his one shoulder, “I like dinos.”

Oh no, he’s cute. Before he can stop the words coming out of his mouth they slip between his teeth, “I could make you dinner, if you want.”

The taller pauses, almost as if he’s trying to asses where Blaine is coming from. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until nodding, “Sure, if _you_ want.”

“I want.”

Sebastian chuckles as Blaine starts to move past him, “That sounds like you’re asking me out on a date, Blaine Anderson.”

He smiles over his shoulder, “If you’re lucky.” And then shakes his head at himself as he walks down the steps to outside because really, _you have no idea._

\--

It’s late when Blaine finally finishes dinner, but he figures Sebastian needs the time to sleep anyways. He cooks chicken parm because he has chicken in the fridge that he needs to make something with or it’ll go bad and this food is the best cushion that he’s going to need to tell Sebastian this crazy idea he’s cooked up.

Hopefully by lulling him into a food coma, Sebastian will be more agreeable.

But of course, there is no _easy_ way to tell someone that you’ve been fake-dating them for months according to your mother, so, he hopes that no plates are thrown at his head.

Blaine knocks on his door, holding a casserole of chicken parm and a container of noodles with sauce on top of it. Sebastian opens up and looks like he might have just rolled out of bed, skin kissed with warmth and hair ruffled. It punches a hole right into Blaine’s stomach.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Sebastian surveys the food and takes a deep breath, “You’re forgiven.” He opens the door so he can step inside.

Blaine walks to his kitchen, the apartment having the same layout as his own except Sebastian’s living room is much more lavish. Expensive leather couch and a bigger TV that is mounted on the wall. He slips out the door to go back to his own to grab his keys and gently picks his sleeping daughter up from bed.

He knows that he’s technically right next door but…it doesn’t sit right with him that she could wake up and be calling for him and he won’t be there right away. Blaine carries her through Sebastian’s door and closes it with his foot.

“Hope you don’t mind,” He whispers, “I don’t like leaving her alone.”

Sebastian shakes his head and motions to the couch before taking the lid off the casserole. Blaine lays her down on the cushions, tucking her under a few blankets and smiling as she holds onto her dino stuffed animal a little tighter.

He makes sure she’s still asleep before moving into Sebastian’s kitchen, smiling as he sees he’s already consumed half of a piece of chicken and is currently digging into the container of pasta.

“Good?”

He groans and Blaine hates the flutter in his stomach at the sound, “I didn’t know you could cook like this.”

“I have many hidden talents.”

Sebastian licks his lips and puts his fork down, his eyes trailing over Blaine’s form. “Really.” It’s not a question.

He squirms a little under the spotlight and clears his throat, turning away from him to do something with his hands. He ends up getting himself a glass of water and takes a few long sips.

“So you like being a doctor?”

Sebastian nods a little, “Yeah, I work in the E.R. so the days don’t run together, I can tell you that much. The pay is good and while the hours are long I get to help people. Isn’t that what every doctor on _Grey’s Anatomy_ says?”

Blaine chuckles. “So you have sex with people in storage closets?”

His eyes are green pools of mischief. “Not lately.” Blaine has to force himself to look away and grabs a fork to pick at some of the pasta that’s still warm. “You work at a museum, right?”

He nods, “Curator for a few of our traveling exhibits.” Blaine sits on a stool, “I like it. The hours are perfect for when Maddie’s in school and they’ve always been really flexible when I need them to be, like if she’s ever sick or has a day off. My parents don’t…really approve but,” He shrugs.

“They wanted you to do something else?”

Blaine chews on his lower lip before looking up at his neighbor. “They wanted me to be on Broadway, I probably could have been but…things happen.”

Sebastian smiles slowly, “Handsome, a great cook _and_ he sings.” He feels blush stain his cheeks, “Why haven’t you been scooped up yet, Blaine Anderson?”

God, his next swallow of pasta nearly chokes him. “Funny you should mention that.” His hazel eyes meet curious green ones, “I have a favor to ask you.”

Sebastian stabs another piece of chicken from the casserole and puts it on his plate. “With this food being _this_ good, I’m inclined to listen.”

_Score._ “Okay, so here’s the thing. I…I may have… beentellingmymotherthatwe’vebeendatingforafewmonths.”

He blinks at him, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. “You what now?”

Blaine sighs, “I told my mom we were dating and I’m _sorry,_ okay but she’s constantly on my back about getting back out there and I. I can’t. I have a four-year-old and a busy work schedule and the—"

“The only solution you had was to tell her you were dating your neighbor?”

He winces, “Who happens to be incredibly handsome and a doctor?”

Sebastian laughs a little, waving his hand, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Blaine. Why are you telling me this?”

Blaine rubs the back of his neck, “Because she’s coming to visit tomorrow…”

He waits for the two to click together and Sebastian suddenly snorts out a sound, “ _No._ No, way.”

“Please?” Blaine follows Sebastian as he stands from the table, taking his plate and silverware over to the sink to rinse. “It’s just for _one_ dinner. Or lunch, whatever you want.”

“Oh, now it’s about what I want?” Sebastian asks but at least his voice is amused, he’s not extremely offended. Maybe he’s flattered? Blaine just hopes it’s enough to help him in the end.

He chews the inside of his cheek, “My parents are harmless, I’ll cook dinner, all you have to do is bring a bottle of wine and sit there and pretend to be attracted to me.”

Sebastian leans against the sink and shakes his head, “Oh, you are _so_ dumb. It’s not hard for me to be attracted to you Blaine, have you _seen_ your ass in jeans? It’s about the relationship part, as in, I’m not in one because I don’t want to be.”

He pulls away to get a few to-go containers from his cupboard. Blaine scrambles for something he can say, “But this isn’t real and it’s just for one meal.”

Sebastian sighs and puts a few containers out and starts packing away the chicken parm and the pasta, glancing at Blaine for a few moments. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” The shorter shakes his head; this is what desperation gets you. “Okay, say for one moment I agree to do this…what’s in it for me?”

Blaine blanks; God, what can he even offer? Then he glances down at the food, “Dinner. I’ll cook you dinner for a month.”

Sebastian smiles, tilting his head a little. “Two months and I get to curate the menu.”

Blaine yells ‘deal!’ so loud he’s almost worried he’s woken Maddie. When she doesn’t call out for him and doesn’t wander into the room he lets out a soft breath of relief, his nerves feeling frazzled.

“You have to tell your parents we broke up later down the line, I’m not doing this on holidays.”

He nods and feels a little dizzy, running a hand over his forehead. “I will, sorry.”

Sebastian hums and puts lids on the containers while purposely taking a step into Blaine’s space, practically pinning him to the counter. He looks up at him, hazel eyes wide, and he _hates_ how Sebastian can probably hear his heart beating against his ribcage. His hands fall to the counter and cage Blaine within his arms.

“If we’re going to do this then it has to be believable. It won’t be if you keep squirming like that every time I’m close to you. You have to let me touch you.”

His neighbor is getting far too much enjoyment out of making Blaine uncomfortable—but isn’t this what he’s asked for? It’s not like he _isn’t_ attracted to Sebastian, he is, which is why he was the first person that popped into his head when his mother asked if he was dating anyone.

“Want to practice?”

“Sure.” Blaine squeaks out and then clears his throat because how embarrassing.

Sebastian smirks and his one hand moves to cup Blaine’s cheek, his thumb working its way along his jaw. He tilts his head up as he leans down and their lips brush in a tantalizing way that makes him feel like he just might pass out.

“Better?” He asks, Sebastian’s breath tickling his mouth.

All Blaine has to do is lean up and they’d kiss and he…he _almost_ does except…

“Daddy?”

It’s Maddie…it’s Maddie and she’s calling him from the living room and Sebastian pulls back, seemingly taking all the oxygen with him. Blaine blinks at him and the taller smiles, gently plays with a curl by Blaine’s ear.

“Raincheck.”

But Blaine can’t even find the words to reply to him so he just nods, like a dumbass, and wanders into the living room with jelly knees and scoops his daughter up into his arms.

“Hey princess, sorry, you okay?”

She rubs her eyes with her tiny fists and Sebastian wanders into the living room, watching them quietly, offering Maddie a small smile when her eyes find him. She then seems to realize they’re not at home and whispers something into Blaine’s ear.

He laughs a little and Sebastian tilts his head, “What?”

“She asked if the boogeyman will be able to find us here.” He should probably go, he’s taken up too much of Sebastian’s night and knows he most likely has an early shift tomorrow morning. They’re set for his parent’s visit, they just have to work out dinner or lunch.

Blaine’s just about to pick up her blanket when Sebastian takes a step towards them and makes her dino stuffed animal kiss her cheek, “No, you’re completely safe here. Boogeyman-free zone.”

“Not even under your bed?” Maddie exclaims, like it’s the most shocking thing in the world, that Sebastian’s bed is safe from this fictional menace.

“Even under my bed. Closet too. Wanna see?”

Blaine feels a soft smile tug at the ends of his mouth as Maddie looks unsure, her wide hazel eyes that match his own glancing at her father. “It’s alright,” He tells her gently before she nods and he sets her down on the floor to follow Sebastian.

He wanders into Sebastian’s bedroom, watching as his neighbor shows her under his bed and in his closet where there isn’t any boogeyman in sight. He tries not to get caught up in how Sebastian speaks with her—calm, patient, warm and kind, almost with a fondness that gets caught somewhere between his ribcage.

“The boogeyman likes ice cream,” Maddie tells Sebastian, looking up at him as they walk towards Blaine.

The shorter laughs and scoops her up, tickling her belly. “That’s a lie, _you_ like ice cream.” She giggles and pushes his hand away. “I know your tricks, missy, it’s too late for ice cream.”

“Is one scoop going to do much harm?” Sebastian says innocently, batting his eyelashes at Blaine as he leans against the doorframe.

That’s _so_ not fair.

“One scoop!” Maddie repeats, smiling so wide it almost looks like her face might crack in half. “Pleaaaaaaase?”

Blaine sighs, his resolve thinning. He glances over at Sebastian, who smiles and says, “I have chocolate.”

And this is how he ends up sitting on Sebastian’s couch with a bowl of ice cream, watching his daughter sit on his neighbor’s lap with her own tiny bowl. They have cartoons on and Maddie is adamantly talking about raptors to Sebastian and he tries to time how long it’ll take for him wanting Blaine to rescue him.

But that time never comes.

Sebastian never looks uncomfortable and he doesn’t sneak secret glances at him that tell him he wants space or for them to leave.

He actually looks…like he’s having a good time, even when Maddie drips chocolate ice cream all over Sebastian’s leg and his expensive couch. Blaine quickly cleans her up but she insists on staying firmly planted on the other’s lap.

“I can get her…” He offers.

“S’alright.” Sebastian waves him off, pulling a blanket down to cover his daughter as she starts to doze on his chest.

Blaine wants to tell him that this isn’t good, that _all of this_ is just going to make him fall in love with him that much faster. But instead, he says nothing, and settles back into the couch.

How is he supposed to fake-date someone he’s starting to want to be with for real?

\--

His parents are coming around seven and Sebastian promises that he’ll be back at the apartment by 7:30 with a bottle of wine. He sighs and runs a hand over his face as he puts the finishing touches on dinner, some sort of honey chicken with steamed rice and veggies that he saw in a food magazine. If he moves fast enough around the kitchen it prevents him from thinking that this might be a bad idea.

“Okay, Maddie?” He pops his head into the living room as he’s untying his apron. “I need you to go pick a dress out, okay? Any one you want.”

Maddie, thank God, does as she’s told and she’s back in a few minutes with a light blue one with black polka dots on it. Blaine kneels and helps her into it, smiling as he pulls her hair back into a ponytail before kissing her nose.

“Gram and Pap will be here any minute.”

“Seb too?”

He nods softly, “Yeah, Sebastian too. You uh, you like Sebastian right?”

“He’s funny. He calls you a prince.”

Blaine laughs a little, shaking his head but blush does cover his cheeks. “Oh he does, hmm? I didn’t know that.” He chews on his lower lip and gives his daughter a once over. She’s beautiful, strong, smart for her age.

He’s…sometimes he actually feels like he’s doing a good job as a father and that they’ll never need anyone else, that it’s okay if it’s just the two of them.

But sometimes he wonders…

“Do you think you’d be okay if Sebastian started spending more time with us?” He’s curious if he did start dating, if he and Sebastian had something real how she’d feel about it. Because if Maddie was uncomfortable or wasn’t ready for her father to be with someone…then he wouldn’t. “Would you like that?”

It takes her a moment but Maddie nods and offers Blaine a smile he wishes he could bottle up for a cloudy day, “He talks with me about dinos and has chocolate ice cream.”

He smirks and leans over to kiss her forehead, because apparently that’s all it takes for a four-year-old to like someone.

“Yeah, he does have ice cream.”

A knock on the door tells him that his parents are here and he opens it up to his mother gasping, “Look at you!” She cups his cheeks, hard, “Look at that face! That handsome face, look Larry.”

“I see it, Deb.” His father rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Where’s my granddaughter?”

“Pappy!” Maddie squeals, running towards him. He lifts her into the air and kisses her cheeks.

“This can’t be her! Last time I saw you, you were this big.” He indicates with his hands a much smaller child as Blaine hugs his mother.

“I brought a bundt cake.” She tells him as they head into the kitchen. He watches as his father takes Maddie into the living room, sitting with her on the couch and putting a sports channel on. “So where’s this Sebastian at?”

“Mom, please, you’ve barely been in the door for two minutes.” He checks on the chicken and stirs the rice and veggie combo on the stove before pouring her a glass of wine. “He’s at work.”

He manages to distract her with small talk for a good length of time, refilling her glass as they catch up on Maddie, Cooper, his father refurbishing the kitchen and how his mother _hates_ it and they even manage to discuss the weather and how it’s been ‘unseasonably’ hot for New York before—

“Oh Blaine,” She sighs, “You could have just told us there wasn’t a boy.”

Blaine swallows. It’s a little past eight, Sebastian is late or maybe he’s decided this isn’t worth it. That he’s not coming. This is his chance, maybe he should just get out of this…come clean—

“Then I suppose me showing up with wine is a little awkward.” Sebastian says from the doorframe before he crosses the kitchen and kisses his cheek. “I let myself in, hope that’s alright.”

Blaine feels like he might fall over but it’s _so alright,_ “No, of course it’s fine I uh. Mom, this is Sebastian.”

The _look_ on his mother’s face that tells him she’s eating her words and very much _approving_ Sebastian with her eyes as he walks towards her to shake her hand is payment enough. This alone will get him through the rest of the night.

“Sebastian,” His mother gushes, reaching out to hug him because she doesn’t do handshakes. Blaine rubs the back of his neck. “It’s so nice to meet you. I feel like I already know you with what Blaine has told me.”

The taller laughs and pulls back, handing her a bottle of Merlot. “I know the feeling, though it’s nice to put a face to a description.”

The oven beeps and Blaine has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying _thank God_ and quickly turns it off. “Chicken’s done. Mom will you help dad finish setting the table and get Maddie into her chair?”

“Sure dear.” She smiles and gently taps Sebastian’s cheek before disappearing.

Blaine literally deflates when she leaves the room, leaning against the counter. He has no idea why he’s feeling so jittery; everything is going fine so far. Sebastian showed up, which was his main concern.

Sebastian grabs his wrist before he can take food out of the oven and pulls him to stand in front of him, his thumb working circles on his pulse point. “Hey,” He waits until their eyes meet. “ _Relax.”_

Blaine lets out a slow breath through his mouth. “I’m trying.”

“Well you’re not trying hard enough, your ‘relaxed’ is enough to make a cup of coffee look sedated.”

He squares his shoulders and Sebastian’s other hand settles on his hip, squeezing, pulling him closer until their bodies meet.

“That isn’t going to help me relax.” Blaine emphasizes.

Sebastian smiles and leans down, “I was going for distracted instead.”

And he kisses him, just like that, something soft and small but it _feels_ so genuine that it actually grounds Blaine there and then. It anchors him to Sebastian and he wraps his arms around his waist and lifts himself into it. He wants _more_ but can’t—that wouldn’t be fair.

He finds himself licking his lips after and Sebastian smiles, running his thumb over the other’s jawline.

“There we go, pulse seems back to normal. Ironically.”

“Don’t talk ‘doctor’ to me.” Blaine grumbles, which just makes the other laugh. He pulls away to take chicken out of the oven, motioning for Sebastian to grab the rice and veggies. “Hey,” He pauses, “Do you call me a prince?”

Sebastian’s eyes go wide but the look is gone as soon as it appears. “I have…no idea what you’re talking about.” And heads into the dining room.

Blaine just smiles.

\--

Dinner goes over smoothly, none of the questions his parents ask are too invasive or too hard for him and Sebastian to come up with collective answers. He doesn’t think either of them are suspicious of the relationship but then he realizes he’s probably over-thinking it. He should just enjoy himself getting away with this lie and live off it for a few more months before he has to tell his mother they broke up and she starts pestering him with online dating profiles.

They move onto dessert and Blaine brings in the cake his mother made while Sebastian offers coffee to his father. Maddie is getting restless at the end of the table and Blaine picks her up and holds her on his hip, cleaning rice off her the front of her dress.

“Someone’s going to be very cranky if she doesn’t go to bed soon.”

Maddie rubs her eyes and makes a soft whining noise, his father kissing her head as his mother pours herself a cup of coffee. “So soon?”

Blaine chuckles, “Trust me, she throws one hell of a tantrum.” His mother sighs and moves to kiss both her cheeks before running her fingers through her hair.

Maddie pulls back from him and looks for Sebastian, her arms reaching for him. Blaine watches her a moment before he realizes what she wants. “Uh…Sebastian.”

His neighbor looks over at them and smiles before walking towards them, his hand smoothing some hair behind her ear before Blaine passes her over into his arms. _That’s_ what she wants, she only reaches for someone for one reason. It’s just…she’s never really done that with anyone before.

“I can tuck her in, if you want.” Sebastian offers, Maddie snuggling into his chest. She’s already falling asleep, he can tell. “It’s no trouble.”

“I uh,” Blaine doesn’t want to put that on him, that’s not something Sebastian has to do because they’re fake dating for his parent’s sake. But it’s not like he would have to put her in PJs or anything, that dress she has on is practically a nightgown the fabric is so soft.

“Sebastian checking for boogeyman.” Maddie mumbles and ah, okay, the request for Sebastian makes sense now.

“I mean, I _do_ have a record of having a boogeyman free zone.” Sebastian grins at him, winking.

And Blaine can’t help it, he leans over and presses a soft kiss against his lips, one that the other isn’t expecting but it isn’t unwelcome…he can see it on his face. He smiles and watches him take her to her room to tuck her in, knowing he’s checking under the bed and in her closet just in case.

As Blaine looks back at the table, his parents are watching him, the expression on his mother’s face something caught between fondness and pride.

“What?”

She smiles and shakes her head, “Nothing. You two are lovely, that’s all.”

Blaine feels blush work up the back of his neck, “Sebastian makes it easy.” And that’s true, he does. He’s incredibly easy to like, to have a crush on—he’d probably be easy to kiss for long periods of time, to date, to love…not that he’s thinking about that, though, or anything.

“Aaaaand when’s the wedding?”

“ _Mom.”_ Blaine hisses at the same time his father says, “For Christ’s sake, Deb, let the kid breathe.” and he’s quickly glancing over his shoulder to make sure that it’s the opportune time that Sebastian’s coming back into the dining room.

“Oh I’m just kidding.” She glares at her husband, “I just like seeing Blaine do so well, that’s all.”

He runs a hand over his face and luckily by the time Sebastian comes back he’s no longer an embarrassing shade of red. They all sit at the dining room table and eat dessert, conversation slowing as the night comes to a close.

Maddie isn’t the only one who’s tired, Blaine can tell Sebastian is wavering with a yawn every so often. He rubs the back of the other’s neck with his fingers, trying to tell him with his eyes that they’ll be finishing up soon. At least he can use the excuse that Sebastian needs to go to bed to get his parents to go home.

He’ll have to see them again tomorrow, but at least Sebastian will be free.

They’re currently talking about Sebastian’s job, mostly his work hours and of course—Blaine knows it’s coming because he can read his mother like an open book.

“See Blaine? You could have a job you love, it’s not too late.”

He sighs and nods his head, placating his mother because he’s not sure what else to do.  He glances at Sebastian and offers a small smile.

“Did you know he could have been on Broadway?”

Blaine hums and takes a sip of coffee for something to do and Sebastian’s hand falls under the table to squeeze his knee.

“I did know that, actually. I think he’s happy at the museum though.”

“Deb, leave the boy alone.” His father groans, finishing his piece of cake.

“Oh shush, Larry. I’m just making conversation.”

And that’s the thing about his mother, she really does have good intentions. It’s just…she’s a little harsh sometimes and ignorant without meaning to be. Blaine always bristles a little at this topic because it feels as if his mother isn’t happy with the life he’s chosen. Doesn’t she understand that he wouldn’t be able to be a good father to Maddie if he was doing something as draining as Broadway?

“I think,” Sebastian speaks up again, sitting up a little in his chair. “That Blaine is exactly where he needs to be. You should be proud of him, he’s an _amazing_ father and has a daughter that adores him. I don’t think that’d be possible without a job like the museum that offers him hours where he can spend time with her.”

His mother isn’t expecting that response, he can see it on her face. His father laughs and taps the table with the palm of his hand. “I can see why Blaine likes you.”

And not only did Blaine like him before but he likes Sebastian _even more_ now because…that’s exactly what he’s always wanted to say to his mother but was never sure of the words to use.

He smiles softly, a blush kissing his cheeks as he leans against Sebastian’s side, the taller wrapping an arm around him and pressing a kiss to his temple.

He hates how real it all feels.

His mother makes small talk after that and when dessert and coffee is finished, his parents take their leave. They hug and his father squeezes his shoulder and rolls his eyes as his mother makes lunch plans for the next day. Blaine can’t help but smile fondly as they leave and lets a big breath out his lungs when he shuts his front door closed.

Sebastian’s in the kitchen putting coffee cups in the sink and Blaine…is suddenly feeling awkward, not sure what to do or how to act. It’s sort of like whiplash going from neighbors to friends to fake boyfriends to neighbors and friends all over again in one night.

“Thank you for everything tonight.” Blaine says, leaning against the counter. “You don’t have to clean up, I can get the rest. You should go get some sleep.”

And before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s reaching out to touch Sebastian’s back, slowly rubbing in circles up and down his spine. The taller pauses and sighs, his eyes slipping closed as he enjoys the touch.

“Probably should.”

Blaine pulls his hand back, his stomach fluttering as Sebastian starts to make his way towards the front door and—and suddenly it feels like sand slipping through his fingers. The sensation turns into a knee-jerk reaction;

“You wouldn’t want to do this for real, would you?” Blaine blurts out, making Sebastian pause. “Date, I mean.”

The taller smiles a little, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, what’s in it for me?”

Blaine grins and lifts himself up onto his toes, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips.

\--

Sebastian spends the night and the next morning Blaine makes breakfast. Maddie is sitting next to Sebastian as Blaine flips pancakes and the taller sips his coffee, keeping comments about Blaine’s ass in boxer briefs to himself.

Blaine can feel Sebastian’s eyes on him and every so often he blushes or at least sticks his tongue out at him so he’ll concentrate on something else. While he’s distracted however, Maddie puts sugar on top of Sebastian’s pancakes and Blaine watches her out of the corner of his eye.

He smirks as his neighbor takes a bite and scrunches his nose, turning to look at the little girl next to him when she starts giggling.

“Did you do something to my pancakes, troublemaker?”

Maddie shakes her head but her smile tells all. Blaine scoffs and leans his elbows on the counter, watching them before taking a sip of his coffee. “Look at that smile, she would _never.”_

Sebastian laughs a little and picks Maddie up to put on his one knee, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Oh, Maddie. Hasn’t your father told you it’s not nice to lie?”

It’s pointed and said ‘oh-so-sweet’ and Blaine? Well, Blaine just throws a pancake at him.

\--

If you liked this fic about fake dating, you should check out my other longer and more planned out fake dating fic called ‘once more (with feeling)’.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
